ingeniograma_enciclopedicofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gato doméstico
300px|right El gato o gato doméstico (Felis silvestris catus) es un pequeño mamífero carnívoro de la familia Felidae. El gato está en convivencia cercana al hombre desde hace unos 9.500 años,1 periodo superior al estimado anteriormente, que oscilaba entre 3.500 y 8.000 años. Los nombres actuales más generalizados derivan del latín vulgar catus, palabra que aludía especialmente a los gatos salvajes en contraposición a los gatos domésticos que, en latín, eran llamados felis. Hay docenas de razas, algunas sin pelo o incluso sin cola, como resultado de mutaciones genéticas, y existen en una amplia variedad de colores. Son expertos depredadores que cazan más de cien especies diferentes de animales para alimentarse. También son animales que pueden asimilar algunos conceptos, y ciertos ejemplares pueden ser entrenados para manipular mecanismos simples. Se comunican con gemidos, gruñidos y alrededor de un centenar de diferentes vocalizaciones,2 además del lenguaje corporal. Se cree que el gato salvaje africano (Felis silvestris lybica) es su ancestro más inmediato. Sin embargo, al tratarse de una subespecie puede intercambiar (y de hecho lo hace) material genético con otras subespecies de Felis silvestris. Se ha detectado hibridación con el gato montés europeo4 (Esta hibridación masiva se considera la principal amenaza para la conservación de las variantes salvajes). También, de forma excepcional, se han obtenido híbridos fértiles con gatos salvajes fuera de especie F. silvestris; en la década de los 60 la criadora Jean Mill comenzó un programa de cría cruzando gatos domésticos con un ejemplar hembra de Prionailurus bengalensis, obteniendo tras diversos cruces la actual raza de gato bengalí. Domesticación del gato Como animal de compañía, es una de las mascotas más populares, no siempre en todo el mundo. Debido a que su domesticación es relativamente reciente, pueden vivir en ambientes silvestres formando pequeñas colonias. La asociación del gato con los humanos lo condujo a figurar prominentemente en la mitología y en leyendas de diferentes culturas, incluyendo a las civilizaciones egipcia, japonesa, china y escandinava. Es un animal instintivamente cazador. Los gatos en libertad, viven de forma semisalvaje y cazan ratones y ratas que de otra forma comerían importantes cantidades de grano. Los domésticos capturan insectos, ratones y pequeños pájaros instintivamente, aunque generalmente no los consumen. Son preferidos por sus hábitos de limpieza, por su bajo nivel de atención y cuidados requeridos para su manutención. Un estudio publicado en la edición de la revista Nature correspondiente a la cuarta semana del mes de junio de 2007 indica que los ancestros de los actuales gatos domésticos comenzaron a separarse de las líneas salvajes hace entre 130.000 a 100.000 años; otro publicado en la revista Science lo confirma indicando que los gatos domésticos actuales descienden de un grupo de cinco gatos salvajes africanos que se asociaron al hombre en Oriente Medio hace 131.000 años.6 Los ancestros directos de los gatos domésticos habrían abandonando gradualmente la vida silvestre para convivir con la especie humana atraídos por los roedores que parasitaban a las comunidades humanas. Actualmente los gatos domésticos se encuentran agrupados en diversos clades (o grupos genéticos), encontrándose en el rastreo del ADN mitocondrial cinco hembras ancestrales para todas las subespecies gatunas; los mismos rastreos genéticos señalan una procedencia directa de los gatos domésticos actuales con los gatos salvajes del Medio Oriente, no encontrándose la misma proximidad ni con los gatos salvajes africanos (Felis silvestris lybica), ni con los gatos salvajes europeos (Felis silvestris silvestris). Las evidencias arqueológicas indicarían que uno de los primeros lugares de domesticación de los gatos fue la isla de Chipre hace unos 9.500 años y que poco tiempo después estos felinos eran comunes entre las culturas de la Creciente Fértil; luego, hace quizás unos 3.500 años, y probablemente a través de comerciantes fenicios, el gato fue introducido en Europa continental desde el Antiguo Egipto. Clasificación científica El gato doméstico fue denominado Felis catus por Carolus Linnaeus en su obra Systema Naturae, de 1798. Johann Christian Daniel von Schreber llamó Felis silvestris al gato salvaje en 1775. Hoy se sabe, sin embargo, que constituye una de las subespecies del gato salvaje. En la opinión Nº 2027, publicada en el Volumen 60 (Parte I) del Bulletin of Zoological Nomenclature (31 de marzo de 2003),7 , la Comisión Internacional de Nomenclatura Zoológica confirmó la utilización de F. silvestris para denominar al gato salvaje y F. silvestris catus para las subespecies domésticas. Johann Christian Polycarp Erxleben llamó Felis domesticus al gato doméstico en sus obras Anfangsgründe der Naturlehre (Razones iniciales para estudiar la naturaleza), de 1772, y Systema regni animalis, de 1777. Este nombre y también sus variantes Felis catus domesticus y Felis silvestris domesticus son vistos a menudo, pero no son nombres científicos válidos bajo las reglas del Código Internacional de Nomenclatura Zoológica. Nomenclatura Gato siamésExisten varias formas para denominar a un grupo de animales. Son comunes los sustantivos colectivos: jauría (perros), piara (cerdos) o cardumen (peces). Sin embargo, no existe una forma específica para denominar a un grupo de gatos en la nomenclatura zoológica del idioma castellano. Por defecto, se utiliza la palabra colonia de gatos.8 Un fenómeno similar se presenta con la denominación de su cría, específicamente en el período de inmadurez. En general, a la cría se la denomina cachorro de gato.9 En el argot de las exposiciones felinas, suele denominarse Pet a los cachorros más jóvenes que aún no han alcanzado la edad de por lo menos 6 meses para entrar a competir. En estos eventos también se habla de gatos Neutros y gatos Enteros, refiriéndose específicamente a su condición reproductiva, en donde a los primeros se les ha retirado el aparato reproductivo y no podrán engendrar crías, mientras que los gatos enteros si podrán reproducirse. Aquel cuyos ancestros se encuentran registrados formalmente es calificado como pedigrí. En términos estrictos, un purasangre es aquel que posee ancestros de la misma raza, mientras que en el caso de un pedigrí es esencial la existencia de un registro genealógico de sus ancestros, que pueden ser de distintas razas. A grandes rasgos, existen dos tipos de gatos domésticos: los de pelo largo y los de pelo corto, ambos comúnmente denominados mestizos. De todas maneras, los purasangre componen menos del 10% de la población de gatos domésticos en el mundo. Organizaciones y clubes internacionales Existen en el mundo muchas organizaciones dedicadas al cruce, cria y protección de gatos domésticos. Dos de las asociaciones más conocidas y grandes en cuanto a sus afiliados son The International Cat Association (TICA) y la Federation Internationale Féline (FiFe). FiFe es un Federación europea creada a comienzos de 1950, que cuenta con el registro de 200 jueces internacionales, 115 estudiantes, poco menos de 2000 gatos registrados y cerca de 350 shows al año alrededor de todo el mundo. TICA es un poco más joven, pues su creación data de 1979 y ha logrado un posicionamiento interesante, sobre todo desde que un grupo de entusiastas en Japón se incorporó a TICA, incrementando enormemente el número de afiliados y gracias a las mayores facilidades en cuanto al manejo de reglamentos que esta asociación da a sus miembros; además permite participar de forma flexible en entrenamientos para convertirse en clercks (ayudantes de jueces). Específicamente en América Latina cuentan con la presencia de las dos asociaciones, con ayuda de las cuales se ha dado a conocer la belleza de los gatos domésticos en países como Colombia,11 Brasil y Argentina. Historia y mitología Escultura egipcia de un gato en el Museo del Louvre, París.No se sabe exactamente cuál fue la primera cultura en domesticarlos, aunque siempre se ha asociado su domesticación a los egipcios, los asirios o alguna cultura predecesora a partir del gato salvaje africano.3 Se han descubierto restos de domesticación de F. silvestris en Chipre que datan de hace 9.500 años. Se cree que los egipcios empezaron a domesticarlos en torno al año 4000 a. de C. para mantener a las ratas y ratones fuera de sus graneros. Para los egipcios eran animales sagrados y, como tales, el castigo por matar a uno de estos era la muerte. La diosa Bastet era representada con cabeza de gato. Cuando uno moría, a veces se le momificaba. Sin embargo, durante la Edad Media, se pensaba que eran familiares de las brujas. A veces se los quemaba vivos o se los tiraba desde la cumbre de edificios altos durante las festividades. En el mundo occidental es común la creencia de asociar al gato negro con la mala suerte (aunque hay excepciones, por ejemplo, en el Reino Unido). Para las personas supersticiosas, que se cruce un gato negro de forma súbita, es augurio de infortunios. De hecho, se dio el caso de culpar a los gatos de transmitir la peste bubónica, con lo que fueron exterminados en masa en pueblos y ciudades (contribuyendo a que se multiplicara la población de ratas, auténticos propagadores de la plaga). Pero en los tiempos actuales la Iglesia Católica ha declarado también como santos patrones de los gatos a San Antonio Abad, San Francisco de Asís y San Martín de Porres incluyendo a este felino con los demás animales domésticos, similar a los antiguos egipcios sin importar la raza y el color. Es uno de los doce animales del ciclo de 12 años del zodíaco vietnamita, relacionado con el calendario chino (en este último, el signo zodiacal es el conejo o también gato). En el Tíbet se los considera desde tiempos inmemoriales guardianes de reliquias y templos posiblemente por la robustez ostensible e inteligencia atribuidas a la variante siamesa que allí en la cima del mundo, se desarrolla. Animal sagrado, venerado y a veces mimado excesivamente, en el seno del budismo tibetano se le considera acompañante en el tránsito obituario, y, en los sueños lúcidos, el subconsciente del que sueña (o viaja) es representado por un gato gigante, obeso, mudo y bonachón. Características Sociabilidad, comportamiento, y costumbres Etológicamente, los gatos ven a los humanos como a un sustituto de sus madres, viviendo una especie de prolongación durante su madurez de la época en la que son cachorros. Al contrario de lo que se suele suponer, en estado salvaje el gato es un animal muy social, que llega a establecer colonias más o menos jerarquizadas. Es un animal cazador y los machos marcan el territorio orinando. Pueden sufrir enfermedades psicológicas tales como el estrés. Al igual que un humano estresado, tenderá a desarrollar un comportamiento neurótico. Su vejez no es gradual, como la humana, sino abrupta. Dura aproximadamente un año y desemboca en la muerte. Un ejemplar viejo desarrolla cataratas y se vuelve más lento. También pierde el olfato. Generalmente duerme todo el día, sin desarrollar ninguna otra actividad, muestra de su extremo cansancio. Un comportamiento que presenta el gato domesticado es la forma en cruzar avenidas o calles. Muchos gatos no miden el peligro al cruzar una calle y se lanzan a la carrera sin mirar hacia los lados, esperando que nada suceda; no siempre es así y hay una gran cantidad de atropellos por este motivo, donde quedan lisiados o fallecen en su gran mayoría. Ciclo biológico Reproducción La gata presenta varios estros a lo largo del año, que suelen durar de 4 a 7 días. En el estro, las gatas maúllan más frecuentemente y varios gatos pueden luchar por una hembra en celo, el que venza, se gana el derecho a copular. Aunque la hembra al principio es reacia a la cópula, acaba aceptando al macho, que se acerca a la hembra, la que intentará resistirse por todos los medios a la cópula. Si el macho es hábil, conseguirá morderla por la parte posterior del cuello, inmovilizándola. La penetración es algo dolorosa, ya que el del gato al igual que el del león, presenta unas puntas que frotan la vagina, desencadenando una reacción natural que ocasiona la ovulación; debido a que esto no ocurre siempre, es raro que se consiga la fecundación en la primera cópula. Las gatas, además, copulan con varios machos por lo que una camada puede tener diferentes padres.13 Después de la cópula, la hembra se asea y puede ponerse muy violenta hasta que termine el acicalamiento, momento en que el ciclo se repite. Las hembras alcanzan la madurez sexual en un tiempo de entre 4-5 meses, los machos a los 1-7 meses; la gestación dura 65-67 días y en la camada pueden aparecer de 1 a 10 crías, que según la Fédération Internationale Féline, deben mantenerse con la madre al menos 30 días. Lo más recomendado es separar al gatito de su madre a los 42 días, ya que hasta entonces no habrían adquirido algunos nutrientes necesarios. Que se les separe antes sería un error, debido a que cabe la posibilidad de que mueran o sean más débiles. Características genéticas Presenta 38 cromosomas, y se han descubierto unas 200 patologías asociadas, muchas de ellas comunes con los seres humanos. El Proyecto Genoma de Gato, del Laboratory of Genomic Diversity, pretende describir su genoma. Existe una creencia de que los gatos blancos de ojos azules son sordos, a no ser que tengan un ojo de color distinto al otro (heterocromía). Esto es cierto en parte, existe un mayor porcentaje de gatos con sordera, pero no siempre son sordos. El color blanco en los gatos se debe a la ausencia de melaninas. Hay cuatro mecanismos por los que un gato puede ser de color blanco “sólido”: *Ser homocigótico para el alelo ca (albino de ojos azules). *Ser homocigótico para el alelo c (que es el albino de ojos rojos). *Ser homocigótico para el alelo S (gen pio, mancha blanca). *Poseer el alelo w (del gen blanco dominante) en su genotipo. El gen de la sordera, es un gen propio de los gatos blancos, se llama alelo w y es el causante del color blanco y la sordera en los gatos. No todos los gatos blancos son sordos, sólo lo son los que presentan dicho gen. El gen w hace que el gato sea blanco aunque sus genes digan que es un gato negro, o marrón, este gen tiene la particularidad de “enmascarar” el resto de los colores para hacerlos blancos. Estos gatos además suelen tener los ojos azules o verdes. Atributos físicos Generalmente pesan entre 2,5 y 7 kg; sin embargo, algunas razas como el Ragdoll y el Maine Coon pueden exceder los 11,3 kilogramos. Han existido casos que superaron los 23 kg de peso debido a la sobrealimentación14 El sobrepeso es perjudicial para el animal y debe ser evitado a través de una dieta equilibrada y ejercicio físico, especialmente en aquellos ejemplares exclusivamente hogareños. Los gatos domésticos generalmente viven entre 14 y 20 años. El ejemplo más longevo del que se tiene registro vivió 36 años.15 Tienden a vivir más tiempo si se les restringe la salida al exterior (disminuye el riesgo de lesiones producidas por peleas o accidentes y la exposición a enfermedades) y si se los esteriliza (reduce el riesgo de cáncer testicular o de ovarios). Las hembras esterilizadas con anterioridad a su primer celo, tienen menos posibilidades de sufrir cáncer de mama.16 Los gatos callejeros que viven en entornos urbanos con frecuencia viven sólo 2 años, o menos. Mantenidos en colonias pueden vivir muchos más años: el más viejo se llamaba Mark, que alcanzó la edad de 26 años bajo el cuidado de la asociación británica Cats Protection. Otro ejemplo de una colonia urbana de gatos - Gatos Del Parque Botanico de Buenos Aires Los gatos, como la mayoría de los felinos, poseen una extraordinaria agilidad para su relación tamaño/peso corporal. Se han observado gatos dar saltos de más de 3,5 m de altura y brincar desde una pared a un techo de más o menos la misma longitud sin más esfuerzo que contraer sus patas traseras para con un efecto de resorte desplegar la energía necesaria para realizar estas proezas físicas. Además, un gato puede pasar por rendijas muy estrechas bastándole que le quepa la cabeza, ya que sus clavículas disponen de un pequeño cartílago que le otorga una enorme elasticidad.17 Los gatos se valen de sus uñas para escalar y siempre las afilan en superficies blandas y accesibles, como pueden ser árboles, muebles, alfombras rústicas. Pelaje Respecto de colores, pueden ser de un solo color (como los blancos completos o los negros enteros, que suelen tener pelos negros sueltos por algunas partes del cuerpo), de dos colores, como blanco y negro, blanco y naranja, pardo y blanco o gris y blanco. Pueden tener un patrón de colores atigrado en tonos grises o naranjas (gatos romanos), con el pelo de un sólo color en toda su extensión o de 2 tipos de colores (la punta distinta del pelo más cercano al cuerpo). También pueden tener un patrón de color siamés con colores más oscuros en la cara, rabo, patas y orejas. Pueden tener un manto carey, siendo de color negro casi todo el cuerpo con motitas pequeñas o con algunas manchas más grandes en algunas zonas de color naranja o miel. O bien pueden tener tres colores combinados, como por ejemplo, blanco, negro y naranja. Los gatos tricolores o de hasta cuatro colores son exclusivamente hembras, o en machos que tengan por anomalía genética dos cromosomas X (machos XXY), lo que habitualmente produce un macho esteril. Los gatos romanos naranjas suelen ser machos por el contrario. Como dato curioso, si se clona una gata tricolor el resultado no sería otra gata tricolor, sino una gata bicolor, debido a que la expresión del naranja o del negro es un rasgo ligado a la inactivación del cromosoma X durante la fase embrionaria18 Cuanta más proporción de blanco se encuentre en el pelaje de una gata tricolor, más diferenciadas se encuentran las manchas de otros colores en el pelaje. Aquellas en las que el pelaje muestra manchas muy diferenciadas y alto porcentaje de blanco se denominan calicó, mariposa o gata española. Aquellas en las que el blanco apenas aparece y los colores se encuentran mezclados, como en un veteado, se denominan gatas carey o tortuga. El tipo de pelo va desde el muy corto (como el Sphynx cuyo pelo es casi invisible), al rizado (en el caso del Rex Devon), al pelo corto normal con un solo color o con las puntas de otro color, al pelo semilargo, hasta el pelo más largo procedente de cruces con bosque de Noruega, persa o cualquier otra raza de pelo largo. Orejas Treinta y dos músculos individuales en la oreja le permiten oír direccionalmente.19 Puede mover cada oreja independientemente de la otra. Gracias a esta capacidad, puede mover su cuerpo en una dirección y apuntar sus orejas en otra. La mayoría posee orejas rectas y erguidas: a diferencia de los perros, las razas con orejas caídas son extremadamente raras (la raza Scottish Folds es una de las excepciones por mutación genética). Cuando está enojado o atemorizado, instintivamente reclinará sus orejas hacia atrás, cubriendo los canales auditivos. Metabolismo Conservan la energía durmiendo más que cualquier otro animal, especialmente a medida que envejecen.requerida Es común en ellos las largas siestas, usualmente de 13 a 14 horas como promedio de duración. Algunos pueden dormir hasta 20 horas. Debido a su naturaleza nocturna, frecuentemente entran en un período de hiperactividad y alegría por la tarde, apodado vulgarmente como "locura de la tarde", "locura de la noche", "la hora del gato loco" o "demencia de media hora" por algunos científicos.20 21 Su temperamento puede variar dependiendo de la raza y la sociabilidad del animal. Los de pelo corto tienden a ser delgados y activos, mientras que los de pelo largo generalmente son más pesados y menos enérgicos. Normalmente, su temperatura corporal ronda entre los 38 y 39 °C22 Se considera que tiene fiebre si su temperatura es mayor a los 39,5 °C, o baja si es menor a los 37,5 °C (hipotermia).23 Comparativamente, los humanos tienen una temperatura corporal aproximada de 37 °C. El ritmo cardíaco de un gato doméstico normalmente se encuentra entre los 140 y 220 latidos por minuto, dependiendo ampliamente de cuán excitado está el animal. Cuando descansa, en promedio, el ritmo cardíaco oscila entre los 150 y 180 latidos por minuto. Patas Una creencia popular sostiene que siempre aterrizan sobre sus patas -lo cual hacen generalmente-; durante una caída, un gato puede girar y enderezar por reflejo su cuerpo utilizando su sentido del equilibro y su gran flexibilidad.24 Se denomina reflejo de enderezamiento a esta capacidad en común de los gatos, con la notable excepción de algunas razas que carecen de cola, ya que la utilizan para conservar el momento angular y preparar su caída. Al igual que los perros, son digitígrados: caminan directamente sobre los dedos de sus patas. Son capaces de caminar minuciosamente, ya que todos los felinos colocan su pata trasera casi directamente sobre la huella de su pata delantera correspondiente, minimizando el ruido y el rastro visible. Esto también proporciona la sensación de terreno firme para sus patas traseras mientras caminan a través del terreno. Mientras que las patas delanteras tienen cinco dedos, las traseras sólo poseen cuatro. Como muchos depredadores, tienen garras retráctiles. Este término es erróneo debido a que, en una posición relajada, las garras están cubiertas por la piel que rodea las almohadillas de los dedos. Esto es para conservar afiladas las garras, previniendo el desgaste por contacto con el terreno. Sólo estirando o golpeando a la presa con las patas logran tensar los tendones que las operan, forzando así la extensión de las garras. Sentidos Sus sentidos del olfato y oído son superiores en muchos aspectos a los del ser humano. Estos, junto con avanzados receptores de la visión, gusto y tacto, lo hacen uno de los mamíferos con un sistema sensorial más sofisticado. Visión El iris característico de los gatos durante la exposición de un espécimen a la luz del día. En el extremo inferior izquierdo, se puede apreciar parte de la membrana nictitante.Diferentes análisis indican que su visión es superior durante la noche a la de los humanos, e inferior a la de estos durante el día. Como los perros, poseen un tapetum lucidum que refleja la luz adicional hacia la retina. Mientras el tapetum le otorga la capacidad de ver con poca luz, parece reducir su precisión visual. En presencia de luz abundante, el iris del ojo del gato se cierra considerablemente, reduciendo la cantidad de luz en la retina y mejorando la profundidad de campo. El tapetum y otros mecanismos hacen que posea un umbral de detección de luz siete veces menor que el de los humanos. La variación en el color de los ojos de un gato producido por el flash fotográfico se debe a la interacción de la luz emitida por el dispositivo y el tapetum. El gato tiene la capacidad de utilizar al máximo la tenue luz visible y además existe la certeza de que pueden ver en el infrarrojo cercano. Un experimento realizado por científicos en que se buscaba determinar si era el movimiento o el calor lo que les atraía la atención a los gatos en la oscuridad nocturna determinó que estos fundamentalmente eran atraídos por el calor de cuerpo, más que por el movimiento.requerida En promedio posee un campo visual estimado de 200º, mientras que en los humanos es de 180º. Como la mayoría de los depredadores, sus ojos se ubican frontalmente, sacrificando algunos grados del campo visual para ganar percepción de profundidad. Utilizando dos imágenes del mismo objeto proyectadas en la retina desde diferentes ángulos, triangula la distancia hacia un objeto con un alto grado de precisión (visión estereoscópica). La capacidad de su campo visual depende del emplazamiento de los ojos, aunque también podría estar relacionado con las características físicas del ojo. En vez de una fóvea óptica, la cual le otorga agudeza visual a los humanos, poseen una banda central conocida como raya visual. Aparentemente, pueden diferenciar ciertos colores fríos (azul, celeste, tonos verdosos), especialmente a corta distancia, pero sin detalles apreciables. Poseen un tercer párpado, la membrana nictitante: una delgada lámina opaca que actúa como protección adicional. Esta membrana se cierra parcialmente si está enfermo; sin embargo, cuando está somnoliento también puede ser visible. Si el animal crónicamente muestra su tercer párpado, debería ser llevado a un veterinario para su revisión. Su posición es oblicua y parte desde el lacrimal, pero sin llegar a cerrar el globo ocular por completo. Audición Los humanos y los gatos poseen un rango de audición similar. Sin embargo, los gatos pueden oír sonidos a tonos mucho más altos, incluso mejor que los perros. Pueden escuchar 2 octavas más alto que los humanos y una octava y media más que los perros. Cuando están escuchando algo, sus orejas rotan en esa dirección. Pueden rotar las orejas independientemente para precisar el origen del sonido efectuado a casi un metro, con un margen de error de 7,5 centímetros. Cuando detectan un sonido fuerte es muy probable que salgan asustados y si no llega a ser tan fuerte simplemente repliegan las orejas hacia la nuca. Olfato El sentido del olfato en el gato doméstico es catorce veces más fino que el del humano, además de poseer el doble de células olfativas en sus narices que una persona promedio. También poseen un órgano sensitivo en el paladar llamado órgano de Jacobson u órgano vomeronasal. Utiliza un movimiento facial característico llamado reflejo de Flehmen para enviar compuestos químicos a este órgano. Tacto Poseen cerca de una docena de cerdas sensitivas denominadas "vibrisas" ("vibrisa", en singular) en el labio superior y algunos en las mejillas, sobre los ojos y en el mentón. Eventualmente, estas cerdas también pueden encontrarse en la muñeca y las cejas. La raza Sphynx puede llegar a carecer completamente de vibrisa. Estas cerdas transmiten impulsos eléctricos relacionados con impresiones táctiles a la región somatosensorial de la corteza cerebral, también denominada "región de barriles". En el cerebro, cada vibrisa tiene asignado un barril, el cual es un conjunto de neuronas corticales morfológicamente relacionadas con una columna cortical funcional.25 Las vibrisas pueden detectar pequeñas variaciones en el viento, permitiéndole saber si se encuentra ante algún obstáculo, sin necesidad de visualizarlo. Las dos filas superiores de vibrisas en el labio del gato pueden moverse independientemente de las dos filas inferiores para una mayor precisión. Justamente, la longitud de las vibrisas, al superar el ancho y la altura del cuerpo del animal, le permiten saber si pueden atravesar una abertura con el tamaño de su cuerpo. Se cree que confían más en la información de sus cerdas sensitivas que en la visual si la luz es tenue, ya que las pupilas completamente dilatadas reducen su capacidad de enfocar objetos cercanos. La posición de las vibrisas indican su talante: apuntan hacia adelante si su actitud es amigable y curiosa; y se posicionan hacia atrás -sobre su cara- si su actitud es agresiva o defensiva. Recientes estudios de fotografías infrarrojas de gatos cazando han demostrado que también utilizan las vibrisas para determinar si la presa que han mordido está ya muerta. Se observa en las fotos que, al aplicar el mordisco fatal a la víctima (normalmente un roedor) y posteriormente mantenerla apretada entre las mandíbulas, las vibrisas "abrazan" o rodean completamente el cuerpo de la presa para detectar la mínima vibración que denote que aún está con vida. Este fenómeno protege al propio felino, porque muchas de sus víctimas, como las ratas, aún pueden morderlo y lesionarlo si el depredador se las lleva a la boca estando aún con vida. Gusto De acuerdo con la revista National Geographic del 8 de diciembre de 2005, no pueden percibir el sabor dulce de los alimentos debido a la falta de un gen receptor. Algunos científicos creen que esta característica está relacionada con su dieta, la cual es naturalmente alta en proteínas; sin embargo, todavía es incierta la causa o el resultado de esta particularidad. Esta característica se desarrolla detalladamente en la sección Dieta y caza. Comunicación Maullido El maullido ▶?/i es el sonido típico que caracteriza a un gato. Es transcripto onomatopéyicamente como "miau" o variantes similares ("meow", "miaow", "maw", "mieaou", etc.) en la mayoría de los lenguajes europeos y en el chino mandarín. En japonés es transcripto como "nyaa" o "nyan", en Corea es "yaong" o "nyaong" y en árabe se utiliza "mowa'a"; sin embargo, hay muchas variantes de esta onomatopeya en el mundo. Curiosamente, el sonido de un gato muy enojado es transcripto como "mkgnao", "mrkgnao" y "mrkrgnao" en la novela Ulises, de James Joyce.26 La pronunciación de esta llamada varía significativamente dependiendo de su propósito. Usualmente vocalizan indicando sufrimiento, solicitando atención humana (por ejemplo, para ser alimentados) o como un saludo. Algunos vocalizan cuantiosamente, mientras que otros raramente lo hacen. Son capaces de emitir cerca de 100 tipos de vocalizaciones diferentes, incluyendo sonidos que se asemejan al lenguaje humano.27 Los machos tienen una voz más fuerte y grave que las hembras. Los gatos domésticos maullan mucho más que los salvajes ya que es una de sus formas de llamar la atención. Existen varios tipos de maullidos. El maullido que emiten los cachorros cuando acaban de nacer o de ser molestados mientras duermen es para que la madre los identifique. Por eso, muchas veces, cuando se toca y despierta a un gatito, éste maulla. Otro maullido que utiliza el gato es el de llamar a la gata o al gato. El ritual de apareamiento consiste en una persecución de uno o varios machos a una hembra que esté en celo. En este ritual, la hembra se encarga de que los machos la sigan, y en los casos en que observa que no la sigue ningún macho, maulla. Los machos hacen lo mismo y así se identifican. También se comunican a través de un gruñido que utilizan cuando se pelean, para intimidar a su rival. Ronroneo Puede ronronear, indicando típicamente que el animal está bajo un estado de placidez. Sin embargo, también puede significar que está angustiado, afligido o experimentando dolor. Ronronean ante la presencia de otros gatos -por ejemplo, cuando una madre se encuentra con sus cachorros-. Existen muchas teorías que compiten por la explicación de cómo ronronean, incluyendo: vibración de las falsas cuerdas vocales cuando inhalan y exhalan, el sonido de la sangre circulando por la arteria aorta, vibración del hueso hioides o resonancia directa en los pulmones. Sin embargo, actualmente se cree que el ronroneo es el resultado de impulsos rítmicos hacia su laringe. Puede ronronear y maullar simultáneamente, especialmente aquellos que vocalizan copiosamente. Adicionalmente al ronroneo, en estado de relajación pueden parpadear lentamente o cerrar parcialmente sus ojos, indicando tranquilidad y serenidad ante una situación determinada.28 De todas maneras, el ronroneo puede ser una forma para calmarse a sí mismo, por ejemplo, cuando están lastimados. Aunque no está probado, estudios realizados sugieren que la frecuencia en la vibración producida por el ronroneo puede fomentar la curación de los huesos y de los órganos del animal, explicando por qué ronronean cuando están heridos. Los gatos modulan sus ronroneos para lograr los fines que desean de sus amos. editar Otros sonidosLa mayoría gruñe, bufa o silba cuando están enfadados o en peligro. Algunos pueden gorjear cuando observan a una presa,31 o expresando interés en un objeto cercano. Cuando el sonido es dirigido hacia una presa fuera de alcance, no se sabe si es un sonido amenazador, una expresión de frustración o un intento de imitar la llamada de un ave (incluso imitar el sonido de la presa de un ave, como una cigarra). Recientemente, estudiosos del comportamiento animal creen que este sonido es un "comportamiento de ensayo" en el cual el gato anticipa o practica cómo matar a su presa, ya que el sonido usualmente acompaña un movimiento de la mandíbula similar al que utilizan para matar a su presa (la "mordedura fatal" que rompe las vértebras del cuello en la víctima). Dieta y caza En relación a su tamaño, los gatos domésticos son depredadores muy eficaces. Pueden emboscar y abalanzarse sobre distintos vertebrados usando tácticas similares a los leopardos y tigres; es entonces cuando asestan la mordida letal con sus largos dientes caninos que rompen la médula espinal de la víctima, o la asfixia comprimiendo su tráquea. Puede cazar y comer cerca de cien especies pero la mayoría de los grandes felinos carecen de tanta diversidad de especies para cazar. Sin embargo, teóricamente, los grandes felinos también pueden cazar las mismas especies que el gato, pero no lo hacen frecuentemente debido al contenido nutricional relativamente bajo que proveen estos animales. Una excepción es el leopardo y el lince ibérico, quienes usualmente cazan conejos y otros animales pequeños. Los ejemplares bien alimentados pueden cazar y matar aves, ratones, ratas, lagartos y otros pequeños animales en las inmediaciones, para luego mostrar el trofeo de caza a sus dueños. El motivo por el cual lo hacen no está totalmente claro, pero se cree que esta acción está relacionada con los comportamientos de creación de lazos afectivos. Es probable que esperen ser elogiados por su contribución simbólica al grupo. Se sabe que, en la vida salvaje, incluso un macho puede compartir su caza con miembros de su familia. El obsequio de piezas por parte de un animal bien alimentado puede ser usual, e interpretarse como un gesto de cariño y familiaridad. Debido a su instinto cazador, los gatos callejeros son considerados una plaga en muchos países. En algunas zonas, se requiere que los gatos domésticos sean mantenidos dentro del hogar a toda hora, ya que pueden ser peligrosos para las especies de aves locales en peligro de extinción. Algunos dueños optan por colocarles una campanilla al animal para advertirle a su presa sobre su acercamiento. Poseen dentadura especializada y un tracto digestivo apto para la digestión de la carne. El premolar y el primer molar componen el par de dientes utilizados para cortar la carne como si fueran tijeras, ubicados a cada lado de la boca. Aunque esta característica se encuentra en los cánidos, es muy desarrollada en los felinos. Su lengua posee papilas en forma de espinas compuestas por queratina, útiles para destripar la carne del cadáver. Los gatos domésticos comen muy poca materia vegetal. Sin embargo, es común que ocasionalmente suplementen su dieta carnívora con pequeñas cantidades de pasto y otras plantas para mejorar el tránsito digestivo y obtener ciertas vitaminas ausentes de la carne. Todos los felinos poseen una característica genética que les impide percibir los gustos dulces debido, en gran parte, a sus hábitos alimenticios y su aversión a los frutos. La mayoría de los alimentos equilibrados para gatos a menudo contienen grandes cantidades de maíz, arroz, productos derivados de la carne, minerales y vitaminas. Intoxicación Su hígado es menos efectivo para desintoxicar que el del humano o el del perro, lo que limita la utilización de pesticidas y medicamentos en donde se encuentren expuestos. Por ejemplo, el paracetamol es extremadamente tóxico para ellos, porque carecen naturalmente de las enzimas necesarias para digerir esta sustancia, provocando resultados fatales aun en pequeñas cantidades.33 Similarmente, los productos desinfectantes y limpiadores basados en fenol son muy tóxicos para los gatos34 35 y, en algunos casos, llegan a ser mortales36 Algunos alimentos para humanos son tóxicos para los gatos. Por ejemplo, el chocolate puede ser fatal debido a la presencia de teobromina. Gatos callejeros o asilvestrados El término se aplica a todo aquel gato que hasta cierto punto ha vuelto a ser salvaje y tiene poco contacto con humanos. El gato asilvestrado o callejero puede ser un gato que ha sido abandonado, huido de sus amos, perdido por sus dueños, o ser un descendiente de gatos en esta situación. Todo gato lleva inherente en sus genes los instintos básicos de su estado salvaje y se acerca a los humanos por una actitud más de conveniencia y comodidad que de ingentes lazos de sentimientos de afecto. Esto no descarta que algunas mascotas felinas lleguen a tener fuertes lazos afectivos con seres humanos. Sin embargo, no se debe olvidar que el gato es un animal domesticado hasta cierto punto, es decir, que depende del hombre para vivir en plenitud y comodidad. Los gatos asilvestrados pueden vivir solos, aunque suelen formar grupos llamados "colonias". Normalmente las colonias de gatos callejeros se ubican en lugares donde pueden sobrevivir, sea porque los alimentan o por abundancia de roedores. En las colonias ya constituidas es muy difícil que entren gatos nuevos, porque los gatos son animales muy territoriales. A pesar de que los gatos son animales muy adaptables, y en contra de la creencia popular, su expectativa de vida está reducida en un ambiente hostil. Debido a que los requerimientos proteínicos del gato son altos, es difícil para las colonias en medios urbanos satisfacer sus necesidades alimentarias. Los gatos que viven en la calle son muy susceptibles a enfermedades, atropellos, envenenamientos, etc. Debido a su multitud de orígenes, el gato asilvestrado puede ser un animal de pedigrí, aunque la mayoría de ellos son del tipo "gato común europeo". La socialización de un gato asilvestrado puede ser variable. Un gato asilvestrado cuya madre haya sido doméstica, tiene más altas posibilidades de ser sociable o, usando una palabra más adecuada, antropizarse con seres humanos que un gato proveniente de varias generaciones de gatos asilvestrados. Mientras que las colonias controladas de gatos callejeros mediante el método "Capturar-Esterilizar-Soltar " (En inglés se llama TNR: Trap-Neuter-Return) son beneficiosas para el entorno (control de plagas dañinas como son las ratas o cucarachas), su descontrol da lugar a que los gatos enfermen y procreen sin cesar, lo que a la larga desencadena la eliminación de la colonia por los vecinos o de los propios ayuntamientos. Es interesante hacer notar que, aunque se elimine una colonia, en el plazo de meses otra nueva se habrá establecido en la misma zona. Numerosas asociaciones y particulares se encargan de forma totalmente altruista de controlar estas colonias. Este control consiste básicamente en proporcionarles alimento seco y agua en zonas que no molesten a la vecindad, y también en ir capturando a todos los miembros de la colonia para su posterior esterilización, identificación, vacunación y chequeos veterinarios. De esta forma el número de gatos de la colonia se mantiene, o incluso desciende, y la calidad de vida de los gatos aumenta. En Australia, las generaciones de plagas de gatos abandonados son un problema ambiental, incluso se permite su caza por parte de aborígenes que se alimentan de ellos. Asociaciones protectoras de colonias de gatos Existen numerosas asociaciones en el mundo dedicadas al cuidado y protección de las colonias de gatos callejeros. En ellas, la labor primordial es la esterilización de todos los animales (machos y hembras), la alimentación y cuidado sanitario, aparte de la acomodación en un entorno que permita la vida tranquila de los gatos y del vecindario circundante. Estas asociaciones están compuestas en su mayoría por voluntarios, y no tienen fines de lucro sino del bienestar de los animales. Enfermedades del gato o relacionadas con él: desmitificaciones Alergias Algunas personas son alérgicas a la glucoproteína Fel d1, presente en la saliva y que pasa con el acicalamiento a la piel y al pelaje. 1 de cada 50.000 carecen de esta glucoproteína debido a una variación genética en el ADN. La glucoproteína Fel d1 suele producir estornudos, irritación de las vías respiratorias y, en casos más agudos, asma y otras reacciones alérgicas. El 24 de septiembre de 2006, la firma biotecnológica Allerca anunció el comienzo de producción de los primeros gatos hipoalergénicos sin modificación genética.38 Además, existe una raza de gatos llamada gato siberiano o Bosque de Siberia, que no producen esta glucorproteína Fel d1, por lo que no causan alergias (excepto en un 20% de casos). Toxoplasmosis La toxoplasmosis es peligrosa para la mujer embarazada por ser una de las principales causas de malformaciones en el feto. El gato, como especie, desempeña un papel clave en el ciclo de esta enfermedad, siendo un huésped obligatorio para la transmisión. Adquiere la enfermedad cuando se alimenta de algún pájaro o ratón infectado. Por lo tanto, la primera conclusión es que el gato implicado en la transmisión es aquel que tiene posibilidad de cazar ratones (gato silvestre o de granja) y no el gato doméstico alimentado con pienso. Excreta los quistes en las heces y el humano se infecta por el contacto oral con ellas (por no lavarse las manos después de limpiar la caja, por ejemplo). Esto ya supone de por sí un bajo riesgo de contagio. Además, es improbable que un gato doméstico se alimente de los animales antes nombrados, ya que algunos gatos los consideran trofeos. Teniendo en cuenta lo anterior, y si en estado de embarazo, la mujer se protege con guantes a la hora de limpiar la tierra donde entierre sus heces y se lava las manos tras limpiarlo, la posibilidad de contagio se reduce considerablemente. Según la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) la principal causa de la toxoplasmosis en mujeres es la ingesta de carne cruda o poco cocida, así como verduras sin lavar (contaminadas con heces de gato). La mujer seropositiva a toxoplasmosis queda inmunizada de por vida, por lo que sólo se considera período de riesgo los 4 primeros meses de embarazo de las mujeres seronegativas a la toxoplasmosis (las que tienen posibilidad de infectarse). Inmunodeficiencia adquirida Producido por la infección con el virus FIV, el sida felino se transmite por las mismas vías que en los seres humanos y los demás primates (transmisión horizontal sangre a sangre, mordeduras, rasguños, transmisión vertical maternofilial y, raramente en los gatos, contacto sexual) y representa el único caso de inmunodeficiencia adquirida que puede afectar a mamíferos no primates. El FIV no es transmisible al ser humano, a pesar de estar estrechamente relacionado con el virus VIH. Por el contrario, no tiene parentesco con los otros retrovirus felinos: el de la leucemia felina y el virus espumoso de los gatos. El FIV es muy común en las poblaciones silvestres de grandes gatos africanos, particularmente leones,39 pero no en los felinos salvajes del Nuevo Mundo como los yaguaretés.40 Contrariamente a los gatos domésticos, que desarrollan la enfermedad como los seres humanos, los felinos silvestres se mantienen toda su vida como portadores asintomáticos, abriendo nuevas posibilidades de investigación genética respecto de las versiones felina y humana de la patología. Leucemia La leucemia felina, que no es igual que la leucemia humana, es una de las más extendidas. No es contagiosa al humano ni a otros animales, sólo se transmite de un gato a otro, mediante saliva o sangre. Los gatos vacunados de leucemia están protegidos cerca de un 95%. Castrando a un animal se evitan ese tipo de riesgos en caso de que tenga acceso a exteriores, ya que estando castrado no tiene contacto sexual o de sangre (peleas por el territorio, por ejemplo) con otros gatos. Desgraciadamente es una enfermedad desconocida por muchos veterinarios que, al no saber tratarla, recomiendan el sacrificio del animal. Sin embargo, no es igual haber estado en contacto con la enfermedad y ser portador, que estar infectado y desarrollando la enfermedad. En el primer caso, el gato puede llegar a acantonar la enfermedad pudiendo tener una vida larga y saludable. En el segundo de los casos, está más expuesto a morir, pero aun así no es una enfermedad fulminante. La leucemia gatuna no es inicialmente más que la pérdida de defensas en un animal que es portador de ella, siendo cuando se desarrolla, una enfermedad degenerativa que acorta la vida del animal en algunos años, pero que puede aplacarse si vive en buenas condiciones, a no ser que debido a la pérdida de defensas, cualquier pequeña enfermedad puede ser peligrosa (rinotraqueítis, resfriados, etcétera). La leucemia "terminal", es cuando llega a la médula ósea, anulando totalmente la producción de glóbulos blancos para su defensa, entonces el animal empieza a deteriorarse rápidamente y muestra su agonía de manera que el sacrificio es la única solución. Pero, mientras no presente un estado crítico, precisa cuidados y buenos alimentos, acompañado, por sugerencia de veterinarios expertos, del uso del "interferón" u otros complementos que le ayuden a tener más fuertes sus defensas. Rabia La rabia se trata de la única enfermedad viral que puede transferirse del gato al ser humano. Para evitar su propagación, en aquellas zonas en que no se encuentra erradicada es conveniente la vacunación del animal, especialmente si este tiene libre acceso al exterior de la vivienda. Parásitos Pulgas, garrapatas, tiña y otros parásitos propios de animales de sangre caliente, pueden transmitirse desde el gato al ser humano, especialmente si este tiene libre acceso al exterior de la vivienda y contacto con animales salvajes que puedan transmitirle a su vez los parásitos. Sin embargo, la presencia del gato sirve a su vez para eliminar ratas y ratones, que podrían servir de vector biológico a la propagación de estas plagas. Quistes pulmonares (mito) Existe la falsa creencia de que respirar un pelo de gato o de otro tipo de animal doméstico puede provocar un quiste en los pulmones. Es posible que esta falsa creencia esté originada en el hecho de que los animales domésticos pueden actuar de portadores de las tenias Echinococcus granulosus, que provocan Hidatidosis. El gato en la cultura popular Seguramente por su agilidad y fortaleza, y por su habilidad de caer sobre sus patas, se dice popularmente que tienen siete vidas, nueve en el mundo anglosajón, en ambos casos un número considerado de la buena suerte. Por cuestiones culturales, en Occidente no se acostumbra comer gatos. Este hecho, la ingesta de gatos, perros u otros animales de compañía, suele causar repulsión entre la población. No obstante la expresión "dar gato por liebre" proviene de la sospecha de que los venteros, cuando no tenían liebre o conejo, servían gato. Durante el Siglo de Oro se usaban bolsas hechas de piel de gato para guardar el dinero, que acabarían llamándose "gatos". De ahí vendría la expresión "aquí hay gato encerrado", con el significado de un tesoro o secreto oculto a la mirada. La costumbre de agarrar a los gatos por la cola, daría lugar a la expresión "buscar cinco pies al gato", refiriéndose a la cola como "quinto pie" y significando una búsqueda de explicaciones rebuscadas sin demasiado fundamento. Debido a su carácter nocturno, y a que en la oscuridad es más difícil distinguir los colores, aparece la expresión "de noche todos los gatos son pardos" refiriéndose a la falta o poca relevancia de las diferencias entre lo que se menciona, o a la dificultad de distinguir dichas diferencias. Proviene de la referencia a que en la oscuridad de la noche, es más fácil ocultar los defectos de una mercancía. Los cascabeles usados para espantar la presa del gato, dan lugar a la expresión "ponerle el cascabel al gato", refiriéndose a la fuerza de los más débiles para doblegar la voluntad de alguien más poderoso. Originaria de una fábula del s. XIV, esta expresión fue popularizada por Félix María Samaniego, así como por Lope de Vega en su poema La esclava de su galán. El Profeta Mahoma, fundador del Islam, le gustaban mucho los gatos quienes lo acompañaban en su casa y en sus predicaciones.41 Una leyenda de Turquía afirma que les permitió entrada al paraíso y que siempre caen de pie porque el Profeta gustaba de acariciarles el lomo.42 Otra leyenda asegura que, cuando su gata favorita llamada Muezza, se quedó dormida sobre la manga de su túnica, prefirió recortar la manga que despertarla43 (alguas leyendas afirman que es, a partir del afecto de Muezza que Mahoma permite entrar a los gatos al paraíso y caer siempre de pie).44 La predilección de Mahoma por los gatos ha provocado que en algunos países musulmanes se les tengan especiales cuidados y cariños. El gato en la literatura En la literatura podemos destacar la fábula El gato con botas de Charles Perrault, también aparecen en títulos como Alicia en el país de las maravillas de Lewis Carroll, The Cat in the Hat de Theodor Seuss Geisel, El gato negro de Edgar Allan Poe, Oda al Gato de Pablo Neruda, etcétera. El escritor argentino Julio Cortázar poseía una extraordinaria afición por los gatos, la cual era compartida por Jorge Luis Borges, quien dijo del gato (aunque en realidad se refería a todos los animales) que era "eterno, pues para él, el tiempo no existe". Ernest Hemingway criaba numerosos gatos en su casa de Cuba. Muchos de ellos tenían una malformación congénita en las patas llamada polidactilia. Muerto Hemingway, esos gatos fueron cuidados y preservados, permitiéndose su reproducción. Hoy en día, muchos ejemplares que viven en los alrededores de la casa del literato siguen presentando dedos supernumerarios, señal clara de que se trata de descendientes de aquellos que poseía el ganador del Premio Nobel. Otro importante escritor con una considerable cantidad de gatos es Carlos Monsiváis al cual se le puede ver rodeado de sus gatos en las entrevistas que da en su casa. "Oda al gato" (fragmento) "Los animales fueron imperfectos, largos de cola, tristes de cabeza (...), El hombre quiere ser pescado y pájaro, la serpiente quisiera tener alas, (...) pero el gato, quiere ser sólo gato y todo gato es gato, desde bigote a cola, desde presentimiento a rata viva, desde la noche hasta sus ojos de oro. Oh pequeño emperador sin orbe, conquistador sin patria, mínimo tigre de salón, (...) policía secreta de las habitaciones (...), todos se creen dueños, propietarios, tíos de gatos, compañeros, colegas, discípulos o amigos de su gato (...)" Pablo Neruda En su novela "Cementerio de animales", el norteamericano Stephen King retrata a un gato inmortal ("Winston Churchill") que es capaz de resucitar al ser enterrado en una necrópolis de nativos americanos. El cantante Freddie Mercury tenía una gata a la que adoraba: Delilah a la que dedicó una canción en su último álbum con Queen, Innuendo. Al fallecer hubo disputas por la posesión de todos sus gatos. También a los habitantes de Madrid se les ha apodado también «gatos» debido a que, según la leyenda, la conquista de la ciudad por las tropas de Alfonso VI a finales del siglo XI, se realizó mediante el asalto de la muralla por la que treparon las tropas castellanas.46 Otras leyendas señalan en cambio que este apelativo de «gatos» les fue otorgado a los ciudadanos de Madrid en la Edad Media por su gran habilidad a la hora de trepar por murallas y acantilados con las manos desnudas. En círculos espiritistas se suele tener observancia del comportamiento de estos felinos como indicadores de posibles presencias de ultratumba. Gatos famosos Han aparecido en diferentes representaciones artísticas tanto en el cine como en la televisión, la literatura, la música, la escultura, la pintura, etc. Su encanto ha traspasado las barreras culturales y se ha convertido en un símbolo de gracia, delicadeza, astucia y en algunos casos hasta de malicia. En el cine y la televisión los encontramos comúnmente representando papeles tales como compañeros de los villanos o de las brujas o destacando la capacidad de presentir «cosas extrañas» (por ejemplo, en películas como Alien en la cual aparecía Jonesy, el gato de la Teniente Ripley, El Padrino, en "James Bond" el gato blanco que pertenecía a Blofeld, en Ghost, en Men in Black II, en la serie de televisión Hechiceras,(Embrujadas) etc.). Tal vez uno de los personajes más memorables y protagonistas en la gran pantalla sea el famoso Chatrán de la película Las Aventuras de Chatrán. También se destaca la obra de Disney Los aristogatos. Una aparición, si bien no en un rol protagonista, pero no por menos importante es el de Jinxie (o Gafe en la versión en castellano europeo) de la película Los padres de ella. También en Shrek aparece una libre versión del Gato con Botas, siendo el actor que le ponía voz, tanto en la versión española como en la inglesa, Antonio Banderas. Otro gato muy destacado es Salem, el gato perteneciente a la serie de televisión Sabrina, la brujita adolescente. Y como no, el gato CGS Ted Nudegent de Belfy que apareció como mister Bigglesworth en 1997 en la película norteamericana Austin Powers (International Man of Mistery) y también nombrado por la revista Cats el gato del año 1999.ver. El mismo año apareció Snow (Snowbell) en la película Stuart Little, también puede hacerse referencia a Mittens, co-protagonista de la película Bolt. Los dibujos animados han utilizado a estos animales como personajes, a veces en el papel principal, otras como antagonistas, los más destacados son, el Gato Isidoro, el gato Félix, Garfield, Hello Kitty, Tom (de Tom y Jerry), Don Gato y su pandilla, Silvestre (Silvestre y Piolín), la gata loca, Azrael (Los Pitufos), Doraemon (gato-robot) del anime del mismo nombre, Rasca/Tomy de "Rasca/Tomy y Pica/Dali" y Bola de Nieve II en Los Simpson, Mocha "la gata de tres patas", Pumby, Gaturro, Luna (Sailor Moon), entre otros. También en los videojuegos pueden encontrarse muchos de estos animales. Uno de los que poseen más protagonismo (aunque el juego pasó desapercibido) es el juego de PSOne Tail Concerto de Bandai, con un fuerte estilo anime japonés donde sus protagonistas eran animales. Los buenos eran los perros (de hecho, el protagonista que controlaba el jugador era Waffle, un perro policía), y los gatos eran los "malos" (entre comillas porque realmente no eran tan malos). Siguiendo, podemos mencionar al gato Klonoa (Klonoa del viento, para los japoneses), un gato antropomorfo creado por Namco, que asume el mayor protagonismo en el campo de los videojuego, al ser el personaje central en toda una saga de videojuegos, que incluye más de 6 títulos (3 de ellos, para Play Station, entre otros de Nintendo), además de otras apariciones como en la del juego Namco X Capcom, muestra de su importancia para la empresa Namco. El juego que da origen a la saga se desarrolla en un mundo de fantasía realmente cautivante, sobre todo para los amantes de las fábulas y los cuentos de hadas. Posee una historia típica de los juegos de aventura fantásticos, que versa sobre un héroe (Klonoa), el cual, tras ser elegido sin previo aviso, se ve envuelto en una peligrosa travesía por un mundo en caos que no conoce, en busca de respuestas y del causante de todo ese peregrinaje. En el juego Countdown Vampires (también de Bandai para PSOne), en la secuencia de introducción podemos ver a un gatito acercarse al guardia de seguridad de la discoteca, y que es capaz de ver que los asistentes de la misma son vampiros.También contamos con el actual Tales of symphonia down of the new world(Nintendo Wii) en el que tu guía y ayudante es una pantera negra que es el centurión de la oscuridad. Otros juegos y series de televisión donde también aparecen gatos son Final Fantasy VII (donde aparecía Cait Sith, un gato negro a lomos de un monstruo blanco); en Chrono Trigger existe un concurso para ganar gatos de mascota, los cuales seguirán a Crono por toda su casa. En el juego Pokémon y la serie de anime del mismo nombre aparecen especies parecidas a gatos: Meowth (basado en el popular Maneki Neko), Persian, Mew, Skitty, Delcatty, Shinx, Luxio, Luxray, Glamew y Purugly; en la serie Digimon algunos tipos de digimon son gatos, como Gatomon, aunque también cobrando fama, se encuentra ya Crookshanks el gato de Hermione Granger en la popular saga Harry Potter. En la música encontramos numerosas menciones a gatos pero ninguna tan explícita como el musical de Andrew Lloyd Webber Cats, aparecen también en muchas canciones como Delilah de Queen, Un gato en la oscuridad de Roberto Carlos, La gata bajo la lluvia de Rocío Dúrcal, El gato y yo de Amanda Miguel, "The Lovecats y la frase "Look as perfect as cats" (parecer tan perfecto como un gato) en la canción Love Cats de The Cure, el gato con botas etc. Tal vez los únicos gatos que han escrito un libro hayan sido Murr, autor (en colaboración con E. T. A. Hoffmann) de Opiniones del gato Murr sobre la vida, y Madame Fifí Bigotes Grises, autora de "Mi vida con el Lama", que fue traducido y pasado a máquina por T. Lobsang Rampa. Por otro lado el director de películas de suspense, Alfred Hitchcock, menciona en la película To Catch a Thief (Atrapa a un ladrón / Para atrapar a un ladrón) que John Robie (Cary Grant) es un ladrón de joyas retirado al que llamaban "El Gato" por trepar hábilmente por los tejados de las casas o joyerías en que robaba para huir. Categoría:Preguntas frecuentes Categoría:Animales Categoría:Preguntas respondidas